Primal
by ClassiqueMystique
Summary: Loki is a lion tamer. 'Nuff said. Dedicated to Lizstyla. *EPILOGUE ADDED*
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Primal

**Author: **Classique Mystique

**Pairing:** No actual pairing but technically Thorki

**Rating:** M for expressive language

**Warnings:** Definite AU [Loki is a lion-tamer for gods sakes, LOL], UN-BETA'D, Sexual remarks, all around weirdness. Also my information on the kinds of tricks that circus animals do might be a bit farfetched. I do not go to circus' or zoos as I do not support them. But I tried to use my imagination as best as I could.

**Summary:** Loki is a lion tamer. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing, and I make no money from this fic.

Loki's POV

I need neither a cue nor an introduction. People just know who I am and come from all over the world to see me. They may say that they wanted to see the malodorous elephants do their bipedal tricks, or to watch the acrobats leap, fly and twirl in the air but I know better. Those amateurs that I have the unfortunate pleasure of working with have nothing on me or my skills. They aren't even in my league and I have no idea why they're in the show. I am the main event—everything should be about me. The way the audience all stare at me like I'm some sort of exotic entity is more than proof enough that I am right.

There aren't that many professional lion tamers in this world, and very few that look like me. In fact, accompanied to the center of the ring by my prized lions Kiko and Meeka, I can't quite tell if the crowd is more fascinated by them or me. I knew the reason had to be because of my appearance. Most tamers wear Capri pants, vests and mountain boots.

But not me.

I strut forward bare foot, my arched feet treading lightly over the dirt floor—gliding really. Waves of silky black hair cascade over my shoulders and down my back, the unsplit ends brushing across the small of my back. The only thing that I'm wearing is a v-shaped leather thong costume that has attached straps that loop around my neck, exposing much more of me than it covers. I don't deny that some might look upon me and think me a woman. I get that impression quite often. But all those inquisitive people have to do is look between my legs for confirmation if they're curious: I am indeed all man.

The best part of being a lion tamer is not the crowd, the lions, or the attention of it all. It's the feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach, that slow burning heat that spreads across my entire body, engulfing me in eternal damnation. I love the way my body tingles, the way my toes curl at the thought of my actions and the way my brain seems to melt away only to leave behind nothing but raw need. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to ditch the lion act all together and just come crawling out on all fours naked, exposing my tight pink hole to the audience and beg each and every male attendant to fuck me raw, just for the thrill of it all. And especially while their wives or girlfriends watch.

Ha, its because of thoughts like that that whenever I do a show, my cock is rock hard and dripping wet. Im not ashamed of it either. It fills me with torturous satisfaction to have thousands of witnesses to my excitement. And believe me when I say that it is difficult for the bulge of my cock to go unnoticed. I never like to boast about my size because my fantastic skills take more precedence than any measurement. [ I mean just think about it: how many guys have you heard of that brag unabashed about the size of their meat hanging between their legs? There's no sense in bragging about your Titanic if you can't sail the damn boat into the harbor.] Yet my girth is hard to miss and is nothing less than impressive. Somehow during these performances my eight inch dick and balls remain trapped within their leather confines, though upon further close inspection you can see a bit of the head of my uncut dick peeking out the top.

I twirl the bullwhip that I carry in my right hand over my head, the cool breeze that it generates and the ultimate snap of the whip electrifying the atmosphere. It sends chills down my spine and I have to fight the urge to moan.

Despite the act, the whip is just for show. Never would I ever harm my great cats or any other creature for that matter. And my lions themselves seem to know that. I have raised Kiko and Meeka since they were both tiny cubs rescued from their pride. Not too many people know enough to care about lions or even care about them in general, but it is an interestingly cruel fact that when the current male pride leader is challenged and exiled or killed by a rival nomadic male, the new leader then goes on a killing spree to remove any vestiges of the old leader. To watch an adult male lion grab a cub within their powerful jaws and snap their neck by swinging the cubs vigorously is an act most unbearable to watch.

Luckily for me the safari observers and exploring scientists who were studying that particular pride for months had somehow managed to save the cubs from imminent death and were transferred to the wildlife reserve where I volunteered from time to time. Long story short, it's been me and the boys for nearly eight years now and I regret not a single moment spent with them.

Kiko growls suddenly as he knows to do, his shaggy mane swaying with the shake of his head as he opens wide for the audience. They holler and cheer though the sound of his growl almost drowns them out. When he quiets down then Meeka begins, the competitiveness between the two brothers not unnoticed. Both look quite the same in coloring as well as in build. Yet you can always tell Kiko apart from Meeka because he has a slightly longer tail and a bit of a lazy eye.

When their roaring match dies down they dash around the ring, Meeka hot on Kiko's tail. This is of course all a part of the act as their sprint is followed by a dash up the ramp and a leap through a blazing ring of fire. I walk around the ramp snapping my whip as I go. My eyes are trained only on my esteemed lions.

"Meeka go," I shout. I watched unfazed as he swiftly headed for the ramp and with a leap, flew through the heated ring with amazing ease. The mass cheered just as I knew they would.

I cracked my whip again. "Kiko follow," I said. He did, and by their applause, the spectators couldn't seem to get enough.

Only when my lions were safely through the ring did I turn my glance upon the viewers. Tonight, on the eve of Halloween, we had a full house. Most were families with children who "ooh and awed" at everything they saw. There were the occasional couples also, the guys sitting slackly with their arms draped around their girl's shoulder. What amused me the most is that those guys seemed more interested in me than their dates did, with one guy only a few rows back openly pawing at his jean-clad cock while staring me up and down, not bothering enough to check to see if this girl was watching him. I winked at the guy, turning around to give him an ample view of my firm ass. I sauntered away, ordering Kiko and Meeka to jump through the hoop again.

"Rise," I urged when they were done, and for a few paces they walked forward on their hind legs, jumping a bit to both entertain the audience and to maintain their balance. I begin to turn away from the crowd once more in preparation for my next trick where I lay on top of one of the lions, when I spot _him_.

He was just sitting there in the third row. His arms were folded across his chest, the bulge of his muscular arms barely contained in the white stretch tee shirt that he wore. He had a thick mane of blond curls brushing against his shoulder, the ends two shades darker than his roots. His skin was tanned—almost extra tanned like he spent hours in the sun every day. A goatee, the same color as his hair, framed his sinfully delicious lips that were currently curled upwards into a smirk.

I returned the gesture with a smirk of my own though I knew that look he sent my way. His cerulean eyes were so unlike those of the other red-blooded males around me—oh no, his were passionate.

_Primal_.

He stripped me down bare with those baby blues—the only man I could ever say had truly managed to do so. But he didn't blatantly rub his dick in front of me like some of the other guys did, foolishly thinking that actions such as that turned me on. No, this guy—this brute—fucked me violently with his eyes. He stared at me with the intensity of a predator—a lion—to which I were mere game. And just like the hungry beast that he was he licked his chops, salivating at the idea that he may or may not get the chance to sink his teeth into my succulent flesh and eat me whole.

Though I remained somewhat transfixed by this mystery man, my boys proceeded with the show, demonstrating the full extent of their training. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kiko and Meeka performing the trick where one of them would fall onto their back and the other would crawl onto supine lion, each paw lining up perfectly so that the lion on top could be hoisted into the air.

I cracked my whip though my eyes were still trained on the vision in front of me. He hadn't moved a bit though from the distance I could see the prominent swell straining against the confines of his denim jeans. He looked massive and my mind soon drifted off to a dark place where thoughts of that fat sausage splitting my tiny hole in two were allowed to roam free.

Would he be a gentle lover, someone who glided into me while stroking my hair and whispering sweet words of nothingness? Or would he be savage and ruthless, plundering into my pliable body mercilessly, pulling my hair until my scalp felt utterly sore? I wondered too, what his cum would taste like as it landed on my tongue and slid down my throat. Would it be salty or sweet? Would it taste like the juice from a bitter fruit, or like fresh honey straight from the comb? Perhaps I wouldn't let him cum inside of my mouth. Maybe I would let him fill my hole to the brim, moaning like a whore when I feel it spill out and run down the back of my thighs.

Nah, I would probably let him cover my entire body in his sticky cum—let him mark me as his property.

Just the idea of me letting a stranger do that to me sent a powerful surge through my body and before I knew it, I felt the tightness of my balls and the gut-wrenching knot in my stomach. I tilted my head back to hide my face as my orgasm ripped through me, my legs trembling yet still managing to keep me upright. The crowd was distracted by the lions, too engrossed in them to see my partially exposed cock splashing white ropes of cum onto the ground in front of me.

My chest heaved in exertion. Never had I orgasmed without touching myself. I didn't even think it was possible. To do so made me feel…out of control and out of place. I absolutely hated that feeling. _I _was the one with the air of confidence. _I _was the one with the stone resolve. Hell fuck that,_ I _was the one with the goddamn bullwhip! So who was this fucking man and how was he doing this to me?

I opened my eyes slowly, not even realizing that I had shut them at one point in time. By now it didn't surprised me to see that the guy hadn't moved. I wasn't even sure if the fucker blinked or even breathed. The only thing that had changed about him was that his smile had morphed from a smirk to a full-fledged grin, his pearly whites mocking me as they gleamed in the low lighting.

I had to admire the size of his balls. Somehow this stranger knew exactly what he was doing to me—he had a motive, a goal and a plan to follow through.

And follow through he did.

However in doing so he also revealed the weakness that most men finally do; the need to be utterly dominated. Somehow this bastard knew that he could get beneath my skin—that he could get a rise out of me, and he did so brazenly. He believed that he had done such a good job that he let his arrogance shine through and that was the benediction. He got to play his little tricks and his little games and that's just fine. I'm a collected kind of twink; I know how to have a bit of fun every now and then.

But now it was my turn. I could feel my dominant side bursting forth once more. I was back in control of the situation, and I vowed that before the night was over I would have him begging for release like the inferior animal that he was.

**TL**

The performance lasted only a few more minutes and within that time I pulled myself together long enough to close the show without a hitch. I did the usual bow, instructing Kiko and Meeka to do the same, which yet again earned them another round of applause. I looked at the brothers affectionately, keeping in mind that as soon as I got them settled, I would give them two large steaks each.

The show was over for the night, the crowd chatting happily that they had a good time and that my act was the best. I let their positive reviews wash over me like I always do. I know that I am good at what I do, but it's always good to hear other people say it.

The tent was nearly empty now and during the time that the people were exiting I spent it gathering my supplies and talking to the lions. As I rolled my whip up and scratched my lions behind their ears, I turned to face my mystery man who I knew was still sitting in his seat. I gave him a nonchalant once-over, jerking my head only once in the direction of the side exit.

I turned my back to him and continued packing up. I knew that as soon as I slipped through that door I would find him waiting for me, hard, hot and burning with the desire to fuck me brutally right then and there on the cold concrete. But I would make him beg for the privilege. I would show him true obedience—inform him who the real boss is. I would burn it into his brain that I am his only king and master and that he doesn't even have the right to lick my balls much less kiss my feet. And only when I deem him ready will he submit.

I will conquer him.

I will own him.

I will tame him.

PLEASE REVIEW :D

Author's Note: Hello everyone! So I know that this story is labeled as a one shot and is technically listed as being "complete", but I think I might have an extra chapter in mind for this fic if anybody wishes for me to continue it. Please either review or PM me if you want to read more. Thank you my friends, and kind wishes to you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I just want to say thanks to all of you who have read and/or reviewed this story. Sorry to keep you all waiting this long for this extra chapter, but as the saying goes; "Good things come to those who wait." As always, thanks for your continued support. I love you all. Enjoy!

**Primal Chapter Two**

**Loki's POV**

I smirked as I sauntered up to the muscled blond standing a few feet away from me. See what did I say? He was there waiting for his master to arrive like the pitiful little puppy that he was. Though I must say that this man was much more impressive up close and personal. From here I could see the sparkle of his cerulean eyes. I had to contain my gasp. They were as blue as the ocean and just as captivating. His lips were just as exciting, even though they were currently wrapped around a fag. I internally grimaced. I hated cigarettes, no matter how enticing the bloke was who smoke them.

And he was a good looking bloke indeed.

He was just as chiseled as I first presumed, though now standing in front of him I noted the height difference. He was at least three or so inches taller than me, my head coming up just under his chin. I gave him a sensual smile and ran my hand up his rock-hard chest. "What's your name cuteness?" he asked in a gruff voice. He had an accent, slight like me. It was hard to pinpoint the country of origin. His fingertips lightly grazed the bare skin of my hip. I hadn't bothered to cover up or put on any real clothes. What would be the point? They would only come off within a matter of minutes.

"It doesn't matter what my name is," I responded. He chuckled and blew out a puff of smoke in the opposite direction. I pulled away from him when he drew in another hit, walking around him, observing every inch of him. I stroked his back and shoulders, squeezing his biceps and slapped him firmly on the ass. He grinned throughout everything and when I came to stand in front of him once more he flicked away the cigarette butt and grabbed me in his strong hands. "You like playing games don't you? Think you're all big and strong with those lions of yours?" he purred in my ear. He captured my lobe within his teeth, biting down hard enough to elicit an ill-masked gasp from my mouth. I frowned at my momentary lapse in self-composure.

"Think you're superior to the rest of us cause you can tame those powerful creatures—turn 'em into your own pets?" He trailed his slightly chapped lips down the side of my neck. I shivered. Even though it was a couple of days before Halloween, the weather was surprisingly warm—comfortable even. No, his touch is what made my body tremble, even more so when his rough hands trailed further south and onto my ass, equally rough fingers kneading my cheeks like a baker would dough.

"But I am superior," I gasped out. I didn't even sound remotely convincing. In fact my voice actually cracked a bit because at that moment he wedged his foot in between mine, his thigh rubbing nicely against my revived hard on. And it didn't help matters any that a few of his calloused fingers had slipped beneath my thong backing and were currently brushing against my eager hole. A few passersby saw us and I barely registered their catcalls and lewd suggestions for my mystery man to fuck me hard.

It seemed that while he heard them too, he also chose to ignore them for now. "Oh are you now? I hate to tell you this mate, but a bullwhip and a couple of loud fur balls don't make you superior." He nipped at the nape of my neck hard enough to leave a bruise. "You know nothing of true dominance."

It was my turn to grin and whether he liked it or not, my pink tongue licked up the side of his jaw from the tip of his chin to the base of his left ear. "If I don't then you must not have been paying attention. Although I must say that it's hard to miss all those guys who were opening rubbing their dicks in the audience."

"You imagine them doing anything less with you flaunting around in something as skimpy as this," he stated, slapping my bare ass for good measure.

Our touches were becoming more wild and hard to mask as nothing more than being overtly friendly. So I tried to pull him in the direction of my personal tent, but he didn't budge. On the contrary he laughed and pulled me impossibly closer. "What's the matter cuteness? Afraid of a couple of onlookers? You certainly didn't mind people watching you during your performance, especially when you came all over the ground like an unrestrained slut."

I frowned openly at him and tried to break his hold on me. The comment of him calling me a slut didn't really bother me—hell a few minutes ago I wanted to get fucked by all of the males in attendance. But the fact that this fucker thought that he had the right to call me as such was what really pissed me off.

"Aw there's no need to get angry cuteness. I'm only having a bit of fun." He gave me the absolute worst rendition of puppy dog eyes. "Don't you want to have a bit of fun?"

Hesitantly I nodded. That was all the encouragement he needed.

I trembled as he slowly peeled away my costume. He did it agonizingly slow, pushing the straps down my shoulders and down my torso, his fingers grazing my curved hip bones and inner thighs when he pulled the all the way to the ground. Mechanically I stepped out of it when it pooled by my feet, watching with focused eyes as he threw it somewhere in the distance.

I had no idea where his mind was at, but I was painfully aware of the fact that we were outside, in public, and that I was now fully nude. I had no shame about my body—I knew I looked good—but I could name at least three laws off the top of my head that we were currently breaking. Not to mention the fact that this situation was going horribly wrong. He was the one that was supposed to be whimpering naked from the need to be dominated, not me. Instead I found myself being the submissive one in this little tryst.

And I found that I didn't mind a single bit.

This was new to me—very strange and slightly odd, but I was feeling good about it. He was making me feel good, especially now that he had my painfully hard cock in his calloused hand and was jerking me slowly. A few more people passed by us and I tried to turn us a bit so that I could bury my face in the crook of his neck. I noticed that some of the passersby were people that I worked with—mostly men who didn't really like me much cause I overshadowed them in talent— and that made my embarrassment grow exponentially.

"Let's say we give them a little show," he growled in my ear.

To my dismay I gasped a bit. I didn't mind being out here completely starkers for a little bit, but what if one of those douche bags decides to call the cops on us? I began to protest but he gave my dick a harsh squeeze, effectively cutting off my impending rant. "You aren't used to giving up control. You have no idea what it's like to be on the receiving end of dominance. But you're about to get a quick lesson on submission. And you can bet that sweet ass of yours that I am going to fuck your hole raw, right here, while they all watch."

I moaned and my cock leaked a bit of precome onto his fingers. I guess I didn't have to say that talking dirty was a great way to turn me on. "Now we are going to set a little ground rules here and you _will_ follow them. Number one: I can call you whatever I want, and you aren't going to frown or argue about it. Number two: you can only refer to me as master. Number three: you are going to do everything that I tell you to do without complaint. And Number four: whenever I do something to that sweet body of yours, or whenever I tell you to do something for me, you are going to say 'thank you'. Do you understand?

I was so lust-ridden and eager to know how it would feel to submit to this golden god, that I nodded my head quickly. But when the sharp pain traveled from my arse down to the tips of my toes from his powerful slap, I knew that I had already broken one of his rules. "You're going to be a disobedient little slut aren't you?"

He smirked darkly at me. "Or do you want me to punish you?"

I shook my head. "No master. Forgive me," I found myself saying on impulse. When this was all said and done, I think I'm going to have to re-evaluate my life.

"What a good little whore you are. Now, why don't you show me how good that delicious looking mouth of yours is," he crooned. I shivered and said the phrase he required of me. Then I set about my task. I didn't drop to my knees or crouch, but simply bent over, pleased when I felt him reach over and smack my ass. I smiled as I rubbed my face over his jean-clad cock, mouthing the hardness through the near abrasive denim material. When he grew impatient, I pulled down the zipper and released his cock, amazed at how well-endowed he was.

"Well pet, what do you think?"

His musky scent filled my nose, a delicious combination of the soap he used, sweat, and…_**.man**_. I shivered and gave the head of his dick a tentative lick, his precome collecting on my tongue. "I think that I can't wait to feel you inside of me master. Thank you," I said with confidence.

My mystery man, who by now in my mind I had nicknamed Thor due to his striking resemblance to the Norse God, rewarded me by running his fingers through my hair. "Quite an eager little thing you are. I like that. Now suck."

I glanced up at Thor for all of three seconds. A small part of me wanted to be disobedient just to see what he would do—to see what kind of punishment he would dish out. But the much larger part of me was horny as hell and wanted him inside of me as fast as possible. Prolonging the foreplay was not an option.

He groaned when I swallowed him whole, his hands immediately bracing the back of my head. It was easy enough to do so—I had absolutely no gag reflex to speak of. I had gotten rid of that pesky little thing when I was fifteen. Nope, I took him like a pro, relaxing my throat quickly so that I could start a fast, hard-suctioned pace. I stroked him in time as my head bobbed, humming along as I sucked.

I glanced up at him after a few minutes. At first he was nothing but harsh breathing and loud moans with a couple of swears thrown in. Telling me how good of a pet I was, sucking him like a trained whore. But then he grew quiet and I feared that he had grown dissatisfied. But I soon found that not to be the case.

I smirked around his fat cock. Apparently, I was blowing him so good that he found it hard to speak. In fact he was just standing there, his head tipped back and his mouth hanging open. Seeing him like that suddenly filled me with a little pride. He was in full control of our little encounter, that I knew and accepted. But it could not be denied that when his cock was in my mouth, I was holding the reigns. Knowing that made this newfound submission thing more bearable for me.

The sound of approaching footsteps and catcalls were enough to jostle the both of us out of our private worlds. I thought that perhaps now that people were sticking around to witness out exhibitionism, that it would be enough to convince Thor that we should go elsewhere. But of course it fucking didn't.

"Gentlemen," Thor said with a wide smile. He waved them closer when he noticed the guys hanging behind.

"Fucking hell," I heard someone say.

"Told you he was a fucking slut," another man said.

"Look at him go," said another. All three voices belonged to my co-workers. I groaned internally.

"I hope you fellows don't mind us having some fun," said Thor.

The man who spoke first, Raoul I was sure it was by his French accent, spoke up yet again. "Oh don't let us get in the way of your playtime. We just want to enjoy the show. In fact I was just telling my buddies here that it's about time that someone knocked Loki off of his high horse and gave him a proper fucking. Showed him who's boss and all of that."

I rolled my eyes, but kept on sucking. To be honest I grew harder at the thought that we would have some witnesses.

"Do you hear that pet? Seems I came at the right time." Thor pulled me off of his dick by my hair and looked down at me expectantly. "Yes you did master," I scrambled to say. He rubbed his thumb over my mouth which I expected to be puckered and swollen red from the bj.

He grunted his approval, using his foot to move my legs further apart. Because I was bent at the back, this new position made me fall forward more, my ass thrusted higher into the air. The guys behind me whistled their approval at the sight of my now exposed, tiny pink hole. The thought that they were seeing me like this made me feel dirty yet terribly aroused.

"God man, you have to let me get a taste of that," suggested Raoul.

Thor laughed. "Oh most certainly my friend. Whores are meant to be shared are they not? Well to a point," he added to the end though he beckoned Raoul closer. Did that mean that Thor would be the only one fucking me? I could feel myself leaking at the idea of what Raoul would do.

"You don't mind letting this good gent get a taste of you right pet?"

"No master. Thank you," I responded.

Raoul settled on his knees behind me and instantly I moaned when I felt his rough hands on my cheeks, kneading the flesh teasingly before spreading them further apart. My hole opened and closed in anticipation. I never really thought much of Raoul before except that at work he could be a bit of an asshole. And I still don't really think much of him now except that he was going to be just another guy to tongue-fuck my hole.

At the first rough lick, my toes curled and I mewled in delight. It had been too long since I've been rimmed…way too fucking long. The feeling of Raoul's thick tongue plunging in and out, stretching me open made me so pleasantly disoriented that I almost missed Thor speaking to me.

"Aren't you going to thank this nice gentlemen for offering his services?" Thor asked. He lazily ran his dick along my cheek, the swollen red head ghosting over my lips. "Yes master," I said. I threw a thanks over my shoulder without turning away. That earned me a sharp tug of my hair. "That's not how you do it pet," Thor chastised. "You need to thank him properly. _Really_ express him how thankful you are. The next time I have to correct you, there will be consequences," my golden god warned.

I gulped and nodded my head. Again I spoke over my shoulder, but this time I said; "Thank you Raoul for tongue-fucking my hole."

Raoul hummed in acknowledgement and sped up his movements, occasionally pulling back to spit on my hole, getting it nice and wet. I moaned, loving every moment. Not wanting to ignore my master, I began stroking him, keeping him hard so that he could fuck me.

Which it seemed that he quite eager for himself.

"Well my friend, it seems that I had promised you a show did I not. It would be best if we get on with it," Thor said to Raoul. My coworker agreed with a grunt. I whimpered when he pulled away, the disappointment at the loss of his tongue lasting for only a mere moment because I knew that I would be getting something much better soon.

When he moved away, Thor pulled me up and turned me around so that my back was against his chest. From this position I could see that all three men—Raoul, Jean-Pierre, and Carlos had their meat out, stroking at an even pace. They all looked at me with lust in their eyes and I shivered once more. These men weren't men that I had spared much thought to before, but I knew that after tonight, I would make it my priority to get to "know them" much better.

"_And maybe all at once,"_ I mused to myself.

But for now I had to focus on the dick at hand—Thor's dick. While I was staring at my coworkers, Thor had pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and coated his meat thoroughly. Then he sat on the ground, his enticing dick standing straight up. He held his hand out for me to take. "You're going to ride me."

"Yes master. Thank you," I replied rather quickly. I was hoping he would take me this way. It was much more erotic you see.

Without hesitating, I straddled Thor so that my back was facing him. I grabbed his fat sausage, lining it up with my entrance. Then slowly I lowered myself inch by inch until I was fully seated on top of him. I winced at the initial sting and begged him to hold still while I adjusted. I had taken some rather large cocks before but Thor was by far the biggest.

Not that I was complaining or anything.

When I felt comfortable enough I told my master that I was ready. He chuckled, bending his knees, pulling me backwards to lie on his chest. Then he began a slow rhythm, working my hole open, getting me ready for the intense fucking that I knew was coming.

"Feel good pet?"

I nodded. "Oh god yes master. Thank you," I moaned, nearly crying out when he stopped his movement.

"Tell me what feels good," he growled. As punishment he tweaked my nipples hard.

I whimpered but tried again "Your cock feels so good in my ass master. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard and rough master. I want to feel you fucking my hole so bad," I begged.

Thor complied, muttering something about me being the perfect pet. I blushed, proud that he called me perfect.

But I had no time to think anything else cause at that moment Thor started a rough, near brutal pace. He was fucking me so fast and hard that our skin slapped together and I nearly bounced off of his lap. To stabilize myself more and give our audience a better view I opened my legs wide, planting one foot on either side of Thor's. Now they had a clear view of Thor fucking me. I wondered what I looked like in their eyes—what I looked like stretched wide over the thick cock that was trying its damnedest to fuck its way into my throat. Other people walked by, drawn closer by my load moans and soon we had a small yet sufficient crowd gathered. They came close, some moreso than others, but they all remained at least five feet back. Yet only the three original men were jacking off at the scene we made. Everyone however seemed to be enjoying the show at the very least.

Thor grabbed my legs and held them up. Then he planted his feet into the ground and really began fucking up into my body. "Tell them," he growled.

Confused, I asked my master to clarify. "Tell them," he said again. "Tell them what you are and how much you love this."

I panted in excitement and nodded my understanding. I looked to all of the people standing in front of me, my dick leaking so much that my precome literally bathed my balls and thighs. "I'm a dirty, filthy bitch and I love being fucked like the slut I am. I love being fucked like a whore so much," I groaned, my tone raised when Thor switched his angle and began battering the hell out of my prostate as a reward. I moaned so loud that I was sure the entire town could hear me.

But I wasn't the only one making noise. Raoul, Jena-Pierre and Carlos were now jacking off as if their lives depended on it and surprisingly that turned me on even more. I didn't even know it was possible to get even harder. I knew that they were close. "Please master, please let them cover me in their cum."

"Oh fuck yes," Thor grunted. The guys immediately ran over, their dick erupting as soon as they all stood over me. I whined like a bitch in heat when their hot cum splashed all over my face, chest and stomach. Seeing their dicks shoot out thick white ropes of cum was enough to make me reach my peak as well, and all from not being touched.

Thor was only a few seconds behind me, my tightened channel ripping his orgasm from him, damn near squeezing his dick off. I shuddered at the feeling of his liquid heat nearly searing my insides, filling my hole to the brim. Thor panted my name as he came, repeating it over and over as he gave me three final hard thrusts before pulling out. His cum flowed out almost instantly.

The sounds of clapping and whistles filled the air and I blushed as I remembered that we had a very enthusiastic audience. The cheers and verbal raunchy comments lasted for a few minutes before the people—save my coworkers—dispersed with some even throwing money at us before leaving.

Boneless and completely exhausted, I allowed Thor to gently roll me onto the ground, watching as he got up a few minutes later and tucked himself pack into the jeans he didn't even bother to pull down.

He glanced at the three guys who were also fixing themselves, righting their clothes. "I trust you three can take care of him," he said with a wide, charming smile. They all nodded and began helping me up. Once standing, Raoul swept me off of my feet and into his arms. "Oh we will take _good_ care of him from now on," the burly Frenchman said. That statement alone made me whimper.

"Excellent," said Thor. He then turned to look at me and winked. "Had loads of fun darling. Hope you did too."

I nodded albeit a bit shyly which was ironic. The man had just fucked me publicly and now I was suddenly shy? I deeffiinniitteellyy needed to reevaluate myself and my lack of priorities.

Thor smiled even wider, his eyes raking over me appreciatively and in thought. His head dipped in a curt nod and he mumbled something before he turned away.

"Be seeing you, pet."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Forgive me, but I had to add more to this story. I don't know why, but I just had to. I felt like I could play with these guys so much more (pun fully intended). And Liz don't give me any more ideas lol, or I just might write a chapter where Thor bangs the hell out of Loki while the lions watch!

**Epilogue**

**LOKI'S POV **

So I didn't really think that I would've been "seeing" Thor anytime soon after our little public display. Well I honestly didn't think I would run into him ever again. He seemed like he was the type to fuck and disappear afterwards—a true enigma. And it had been about a month since he fucked the hell out of me; which within that time I spent most of it flat on my back feeling the delights of Raoul's, Carlos' and Jean-Pierre cocks taking turns within my hole. Nope. I hadn't even thought once of the stranger who made me fall in love with the concepts of exhibitionism and submission. I didn't have the time to. But there he was standing a few feet away from me on the Number 4 bus.

Now let me tell you something about myself: I hate buses. I truly, truly hate them. I think they are god awful contraptions meant to intentionally thrust us into the throes of despair while sucking our pockets dry of our hard earned money. And what's more, they are always jam packed, dirty, smelly, and full of shady characters. Today seemed to be a bit of an exception though; the bus was clean and the people all looked normal. Usually I baulk at the idea that I would have to touch any of the handles and railings or sit down in a seat that anyone for all I knew could have pissed in. But not today. Today I sat down in ease in a clean, raised seat next to a younger gentleman with short brown spiked hair. He turned to me when my shoulder accidentally brushed against his and readjusted the ear piece of his IPOD. He mouthed a "Hello" to me to which I nodded in kind. Then he resumed looking out of the window.

I'm not the sort of the person who talks to others on the bus. I might be an attention whore when it comes to performing in the circus, but on public transportation I prefer to keep to myself and keep my eyes straight ahead. My stop was the last on this line, so I tended to zone out during the thirty-five minute commute.

However it was his hair that had gotten my attention. I would recognize that near-platinum blonde hair anywhere. Currently he was holding onto one of the cloth handles, his hair pulled back into a bun and his eyes unfocused. He hadn't noticed me yet, but all he needed to do was look to his left and that would change as there was no seats in front of me and no people standing next to him.

For some reason I kept my eyes down and let my hair cover my face. I prayed that he wouldn't see me. I don't know why I did that though. Even though he was a big guy, I wasn't afraid of him in the least. I didn't deem him physically imposing or violent in any way. But I guess the reason was that if we did see each other—talk—what would we say? What would I possibly say to him? _"Hi there. Thanks for that fantastic fuck last month. It was bloody brilliant. Hey do you want to grab a coffee and be friends?"_ didn't seem like much of a conversation opener.

When I took a chance and looked up, I knew that my lame attempt at a disguise had failed. Being in the seat that I was, it was raised so high that I was nearly eye level with "Thor". I still didn't know his real name. I gave him a pathetic wave, never bothering to raise my hand from my lap. He in turn gave me a deep nod.

And then nothing happened. Moments had gone by and neither of us said anything to each other or made any other gestures. He continued standing up and I continued sitting down. The moon didn't crash onto earth and the universe didn't cave into itself like I had anticipated. Because of that I felt safe enough to continue my usual routine of not doing anything. I released the breath I wasn't even aware that I was holding, and closed my eyes, allowing myself to slip into my little slice of solace.

And like all good things, my solace was short-lived. A few minutes had passed and honestly I had believed that Thor would have exited the bus by now as the bus had stopped four times since I first spotted him. But no when I opened my eyes he was still there and he had actually moved a bit closer. I felt my face flush and my body grow warm. I told myself that he probably just shifted over to let someone pass or because more people had entered the bus.

I shook my head minutely and told myself not to worry about it. The guy seated next to me bumped into me this time when he began digging in his right pocket for something. He smiled at me and said sorry. I waived off his apology and in turn mumbled thanks when he complimented my hair which today I had fashioned into a single braid.

I gasped when I turned away. Thor had once again moved but this time he was standing directly next to my seat. Immediately I began listing my options in my head, disappointment showing on my face when I realized that I had so few choices. My best option was to push past him and exit the bus at the next stop and then wait for another bus to arrive to carry the rest of the way. But there was no guarantee that he wouldn't follow me out and stalk me then. My least favorite alternative was to sit there and not say anything and if he tried something, I could move to a different seat. And then there was the conflictive alternative that suggested that I stay where I was and play along with whatever he wanted of me.

Somehow I fell into the last option.

I gasped again when I felt his right hand rest on my shoulder. He let stay there for a few minutes, deciding to rub my shoulder, almost massaging the muscle there. But then his hand slid further down, purposefully brushing past my nipples which were pebbled and straining against the button-up shirt I was wearing. I bit my lip to hold in a moan, especially when I noticed his fingers working to open my shirt.

I could have told him to stop. I could have pushed his hand away and re-buttoned my clothes. I could have moved away or went to the bus driver and informed him of Thor's misconduct. But I didn't. Something about this man thrilled me to no end. He was able to make me see and do things that I didn't even know I was capable of. He pushed me to new bounds and brought me to new heights. He was the teacher and I was the eager student.

And I couldn't wait to see what he wanted to teach me next.

So I let him do whatever he wanted to do to me. I moaned quietly when he started to play earnestly with my nipples. At first he lightly grazed over the light pink pebbles with his nails, making them fuller and harder. Then he grew rougher, tweaking the poor buds with the pads of his forefinger and thumb. I turned into a puddle of goo right then, my cock visibly pronounced in my dark wash denim jeans.

Did I mention that by now the stranger sitting next to me had noticed what was going on and was staring? Well of course he would have noticed—with a particular tweak to my tender nipples, I had latched onto the closest thing I could grab which was the guy's thigh. To my surprise he hadn't said anything or done anything other than smile and pat my hand, his thumb running circles over the back of my hand. I blushed a scarlet red and shyly dipped my eyes.

Thor's rough hand caressed my chin, turning it so that I faced him. Before I knew it I was pulled into a searing kiss, his tongue thrust rapidly into my mouth, exploring my depths as if he hadn't had the time to wait and do things. The man next to me shuffled a bit and I could hear his music which was blasting to the point where I could clearly hear it and sing along, stop. From the corner of my eye I could see him put the device into his pocket and turn more so that he faced us. I blushed harder knowing that he was clearly into what we were doing and that he was going to watch.

In fact I grew insanely hot when I remember just where the hell we were. Surely this was beyond illegal. Someone would call the police on us and we would be thrown in jail for indecent exposure. It was wrong and a bit vulgar, not to mention the fact that there would be over a dozen witnesses. Yet the idea that what we were doing was bordering into the territory of dangerous made this all the more exciting for me. So hey, if I get thrown in jail then I get thrown in jail. At least I knew that if that were to happen, there would be men in there that I could have fun with…or men who would like to have _fun _with me.

"Do you remember what the rules are pet?"

As if I could forget them. I nodded my head eagerly. "Yes master. Thank you," I replied.

Like a predator he grinned down at me, his pearly whites gleaming in the light. "Good," he purred. He stepped up onto the platform of my seat, my face now directly parallel with his crotch. When I looked up to him he gestured to the tent in his pants. "You know what to do."

With shaky fingers I caressed his bulge, squeezing it, fascinated by the sheer size of it. I closed my eyes when I remembered how much pleasure his dick gave me when he pounded my ass in front of everyone. Licking my lips I quickly lowered his zipper, glancing around to see if anyone besides the stranger next to me was watching. I cringed and almost stopped when I noticed that I indeed had onlookers, albeit very interested onlookers.

"Don't mind them pet. People act prudish when it comes to sex because they think that behavior is expected of them. But we all have carnal desires no matter how hidden or repressed. And I guarantee that no one here would pass up the opportunity for a free show."

I looked at him skeptically, pressing my cheek into his bulge. Hesitantly I glanced around again, surprised to see that most people who had heard Thor speak were smiling at me. Some people even gave me thumbs up. I looked at them all incredulously. People were weird. But at least now I knew that there wouldn't (or shouldn't) be any objections.

With much more confidence than I had a few seconds ago, I set about my previous task. Thor's cock was just as I remembered it: large and in charge. In my hands I held eight solid inches of meat, my body shuddering in anticipation of what was to come. Though for some reason I hadn't noticed before how thick he was too—it was hard for me to fully grasp him in one hand. But that didn't stop me from wrapping my lips around him, his groans encouraging me to pull him in further.

For some reason he tasted much better than I remember. He still had his usual manly scent about him but now it was pleasantly fused with a hint of cinnamon and oddly enough, peaches. Most likely due to the soap he used. Spurts of pre-come, sweet like honey, landed on my tongue and I eagerly swallowed it down like I was a starving man, and his dick was my meal. I looked up at my master through my lashes pleased to see him with his eyes closed and his head through back, his hands gripping the pole for support.

"Oh that's enough pet. Don't want me cumming inside that pretty little mouth of yours do we? The fun will end if I do that," he said, pulling my head away from his delectable cock minutes later. With his fingers still woven in my now unbraided hair, he used his grasp to pull me up. I winced in pain while inwardly moaning. I guess it should go without saying that I don't mind be manhandled either.

"No master. I don't want that," I whispered, staring deep into the cerulean depths of his eyes. His eyes were truly remarkable and so captivating. I wonder how many people lay conquered by them. I ran my hand down the side of his face, my fingers grazing over his bottom lip and the stubble of his chin. The tip of his pink tongue escaped his lips and licked the top of an inquiring finger, his eyes never leaving mine for a second. I felt my knees go weak and for a split second I feared that I would fall. Luckily he caught me around the waist, a playful laugh gracing my ears. "Focus pet," he chastised. He placed a light kiss on my lips, escalating upwards until he reached my right ear lop, nipping the soft flesh with his teeth. "My beautiful, beautiful pet," he growled in my ear. For some reason his voice made me think of animals and how they mate—how they are filled with the primal need to claim a mate and declare to the world that their chosen is taken. Is this what Thor was doing? Was he claiming me as only his? He certainly did a month ago, fucking me so hard and raw as if my ass belonged only to him.

At times I thought my hole would never recover from such a rough pounding. And it didn't help that Raoul, Carlos and Jean-Pierre had developed a newfound urge to fuck me as much as possible, sometimes filling me with their cocks two at a time. With them, they made me their whore, their sex slave, their cum bucket. They didn't care if I was too tired or too sore, if they wanted to fuck me then I had to spread my legs and take them in. And it didn't matter where we were either. So far they've fucked me on public park benches at night, in the back rows of practically empty movie theaters, in restaurant bathrooms. Carlos even took me in his house and pounded me on the bed that he shared with his wife. And he didn't really care that she was in the bed, sleeping at the time. But I'm not complaining in the least. I loved every single second of it and if I had to go back, I would let them do me all over again.

But with Thor, for some reason things felt different. Sure he used me too, tattooed his name on my ass so to speak. Still, whenever I look into his eyes I feel like this isn't just some meaningless fuck to him. I mean if it was then he wouldn't be groping me right now—we wouldn't be doing this. That one night back at the circus would have been enough for him and he wouldn't have given me a second thought. I stared back at him with curious eyes, wondering what he was playing at. I vowed to myself that I would ask him when we're done.

The feeling of Thor unbuttoning my pants and pushing them down forced me back into reality. He instructed me to step out of them but to keep my shoes on, and I did so, thanking him properly afterwards. He made me crawl up into the seat and I did so as best I could without crowding the stranger next to me. In this position my ass was thrust up into the air, my cheeks parted enough that you could see my eager little hole as it clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Thor groaned, his thumb pressing against my entrance teasingly. "I'm afraid that I don't have any lube on me pet so we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way," Thor grunted, bringing his free hand in front of my face. He held up three fingers and ordered me to suck them.

I brought my lips closer and opened them to do as he instructed when the stranger next to us spoke up. "Um, if you want, I actually have this," he said, holding up a small bottle of lotion. I looked back at Thor to see him grin and take the offering. "Thanks mate," he said in a way too cheerful tone, as if it was perfectly normal to accept lube from a complete stranger on a public bus so he could fuck someone _on_ said bus.

He uncapped the bottle and was about to pour from it when he paused. "Give me you hand," he called out gruffly. I complied, bending my right hand back. I shivered when he placed some of the creamy substance onto two of my fingers. "Prepare yourself. Open up that tiny little hole for me," he said.

"Yes master, thank you," I said just above a whisper. I circled the tiny bud with my index finger first before taking the plunge and pushing it all the way in to the knuckle. The intrusion stung a bit but not too bad. It would have been worse if I hadn't had sex every day for the past month. I started a slow rhythm, working the digit in an out, moaning quietly at the fact that I was practically fucking myself in public. When I felt up to it, I pushed in another finger, scissoring them to loosen me up.

"That's it pet. That's it. Just like that," my master chanted, squeezing and kneading my ass cheeks as if he were a baker and they were dough. I was about to insert a third finger when Thor stopped me and pushed my hand away. "Oh no Loki, I don't want you too loose. I want to do the rest. I wanna watch your hole stretch nicely around my cock."

I groaned and pushed back against him. "Yes master. Fill me please. Fill me with your cock."

Thor chuckled and grabbed my hips, adjusting them to his likeness. I heard him fumbling around and I moaned when after what seemed like forever, I felt the blunt head of his cock brush against my entrance. "You have no idea how long I've thought about this—about you," he said low enough to make me think that he probably didn't want me to hear that. But I did anyway and his words made me smile.

I was going to respond to him when he chose that moment to ram into me, burying himself deep inside of me in one go. Whatever I was going to say transformed into a yelp and immediately I grabbed onto the stranger in front of me. I would have been able to handle the pain if Thor had been gentle, but the rough intrusion made the burn so intense that I cringed and almost tried to pull away. To my surprise both Thor and the stranger soothed me, my master rubbing my back and the stranger stroking my hair. My master was gracious enough to stay still for a few minutes—probably as a way to apologize for his painful entry—and I was thankful for it. Eventually I could feel my channel slowly adjusting to his girth, the pain ebbing away into delightful pain-twinged pleasure. I moaned as a way to signal for Thor to start moving.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

I nodded my head, my mouth poised to respond to my master when I realized that it wasn't him that had spoken, but the stranger. I knew my face and neck must have been burning red. The man smiled warmly at me, his fingers still carding through my tresses. I continued to look up at him as Thor began a slow, steady rhythm. In my mind I had already given the man a name, Norse in origin, similar to mine and the name I gave my master. I decided to call him Baldur.

A firm slap to one ass cheek brought me back to reality and to the fact that my master was speaking. "The man asked you a question. Respond to him properly," Thor warned.

I apologized and turned back to the Baldur. "Yes, it feels so good," I responded dutifully. The brief frown and look of concern on his face did not escape me. And apparently it hadn't escaped Thor either.

He laughed. "Worry not my friend. He won't break. Most trained whores don't."

Baldur's face grew tight. "Somehow I doubt that he's a _whore_. And he's letting you fuck him…on a bus. Show a little appreciation," he said firmly.

Thor's thrusting slowed considerably at that and I could tell without looking that he probably wasn't smiling as much anymore. I whimpered in response, the noise picked up by both men. Baldur stroked my hair absentmindedly without breaking his glare. The bus came to a stop and passengers boarded, some taking one look at Thor and myself before exiting yet again, sniggering in disgust. But they never noticed, their heated gazes so firmly locked on each other. Thor pulled out until only the tip of his dick was inside of me, then he adjusted his position before slamming back in at a punishing pace. I screamed, my cocking leaking pre-come at the feeling of my prostate getting battered to hell.

"Like this?" Thor rumbled with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey," Baldur yelled. I looked up at him, my hand clutching his jacket to get his attention. He looked down at me, his pitch black eyes dilated but filled with worriment.

"D-don't. It's f-f-fine. F-feels good," I stuttered, whining like a bitch in heat between words. It was hard enough to think let alone speak when there was a fat dick up my ass.

Despite his concern, Baldur was hard, his cock straining against his slacks. I nudged the proud yet covered erection with my nose, the action managing to calm him.

My two gods shared another look before Baldur returned his full attention to me. I nodded reassuringly, giving him a small smile. He returned it. "Feels good huh? You like that then baby? You like it when he fucks you hard like that?"

"Yes," I gasped, filing away the fact that he called me _baby_ for later deliberation. "I love it when my master fucks me like this," I said. After a few moments I added, "He owns me."

Saying that must have pleased Thor greatly because before I knew what was happening, Thor had pulled out, flipped me over onto my back, and pushed inside me again, all within the span of ten seconds. From this position I was nearly folded in half, my own straining cock resting high on my chest. "Say that again," he snarled. His face was only a few inches from my face. I longed to kiss him but I knew that would be inappropriate because my master asked me to do something.

"You own me," I panted, mewling at the harsh thrust I received in reward.

"You're damn right I do," he responded, pounding me so roughly that the force of it had practically propelled me up onto Baldur's lap. Said man growled lowly, attracting Thor's attention though his brutal thrusting never ceased.

Again they began their staring competition and I would've grown annoyed by it had Thor not planted a harsh kiss to Baldur's lips right then. It became clear that they could not have been strangers to each other when Baldur melted into the kiss, bringing a hand to the back of Thor's head. Somehow they managed to set me up and while it confused the hell out of me, I couldn't deny that the scene above me was pretty hot.

"You never did like it when I got too rough with my pets, did you baby," Thor said against Baldur's lips.

"Not really," Baldur replied with a small pout.

Thor gave him what seemed like a knowing look and smiled. "I know what you need baby and don't worry. I'm going to give it to you. As soon as we get home I'm gonna give you my cock. I'm gonna fuck that sweet body of yours until you're nice and sore and then you know what? I'm gonna fill that tight little hole of yours with my cum. Would you like that baby? Do you want my cum inside you?"

Holy hell! Hearing Thor say all that, even though it wasn't directed at me, was enough to push me over the edge. Throwing my head back I came, hot cum splattering my chest and chin. I panted and whined, my body trembling at the strength of my orgasm. In turn I heard Thor swear, pulling out of my body quickly. I was hoping that maybe he would cum on me—for some reason I like being covered in sticky white fluid. But instead he grabbed Baldur's chin in a firm grip that forced his mouth open. I watched transfixed as thick streams of pearly ropes shot into Baldur's mouth, coating his lips and his tongue in a sea of white. Thor fisted his cock, milking his dick, making sure that he had nothing left.

"There, that should satisfy you for now," Thor said to Baldur.

Baldur swallowed and licked his lips, cleaning them of the sticky treat. "Thank you daddy," he whispered.

I blinked at the statement but was too wrapped up in my post-orgasm bliss to question it further. I did vaguely hear the clapping from our viewers and the random shout that 'this was the best public show ever'.

With Thor's help I sat up and put back on my clothes, wincing at the occasional twinge of pain in my rear. Likewise Thor tucked himself back into his pants.

"Well this was fun," he said with a grin.

I nodded timidly, refusing to meet his gaze. Now that the act was over I felt out of place. It was more than obvious that Thor and Baldur were an item, and for some reason I felt as though I were intruding on that. For some reason I felt more alone than I was before. This experience made me realize that I didn't really have someone to call my own. Sure I had my job and the lions, and the guys at work to fuck me whenever they wanted, but that wasn't the same. I yearned for a connection with someone. I felt like I had something like that with Thor, and even briefly with Baldur but now…

Now I wanted nothing more than to exit the bus and disappear to an undisclosed location so that I could reflect on what just happened.

When the bus stopped again Baldur stood up, taking Thor's outstretched hand. I moved to let him pass by, staring down at my folded hands. The doors of the bus creaked open and I could hear shuffling as passengers exited, a few people giving me a pat on the back as they left.

"Well aren't you coming?"

I looked up to see Baldur happily holding out a hand for me. I blinked and peeked past him to see Thor holding the bus door open, his smirk matching his companion's. He winked at me. "You didn't think we'd leave without you, did you mate?"

With a nervous giggle I shook my head, interlacing my fingers with Baldur's. I let him pull me up and out of the bus. "No master," I replied with a grin.

THE END…..I think

**Another Author's Note:** So I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, but despite the fact that I labeled this chappie as the epilogue, I might continue this and rename the story as "Thor and Loki's Wild Sexcapades." Then I can make them screw in all kinds of public places, lol. ;-)


End file.
